licaniusfandomcom-20200213-history
Torin Wirrander Andras
(TORE-en weer-AN-der AN-drass) Torin Wirrander Andras, known as Wirr (sounds like beer) while he was in Caladel, is the son of Northwarden Elocien Andras and nephew of King Andras and cousin to Princess Karaliene Andras. Biography Life Before Caladel Torin was raised by his parents Geladra and Elocien at Ilin Illan, along with his little sister Deldri. Some time in his youth, Torin manifested the powers of a Gifted and received the Mark. Upon discovering his son's status as one of the gifted, Elocien arranged with the Athien Council to send Torin to the school for the Gifted at Caladel under the pseudonym Wirr (from his middle name). Life At Caladel At the school, Wirr made friends with Davian and Asha. He was popular with the other students as well as a successful and promising Gifted student. When Davian decided to leave Caladel based on Ilseth Tenvar's guidance, Wirr resolves to go with him. He decides to go with Davian out of a desire to protect Davian, to investigate the potential weakening of the Northern Border, and to ascertain if the Signari are actually planning a rebellion. Journey to the North and to Thrindar While on their journey, Wirr is very resourceful and cunning, helping he and Davian get out of numerous scrapes and dangerous situations. He negotiates with a smuggler to get them into Desriel. He also hatches and executes a plan to get money by using Davian's abilities to win card games with dangerous Desrielite Hunters. Wirr also agrees to go with Davian to rescue an unknown man (Caeden) from a group of Desrielite soldiers, despite the danger. When the rescue goes south and the soldiers attack, Wirr attempts to use the Gift to protect him and Davian, but is unable to because of the Tenets. Eventually they are rescued by both the Caeden's immense abilities and the arrival of Taeris Sarr. After rescuing Caeden from the Desrielite soldiers, Wirr, Davian, Caeden, and Taeris go to Thrindar to ask the royal delegation at the Song of Swords for protection and passage back to Andarra. Wirr sees Priness Karaliene at the Song of Swords who recognizes him immediately. Wirr tells Karaliene that he was at the Gifted school at Caladel, and tells her about His and Davian's journey to Desriel. Karaliene in turn tells Caeden about the deaths of all of the people left behind in the school at Caladel. While unable to help Caeden, Wirr, Davian, and Caeden cross the border, Princess Karaliene sends Aelric and Dezia Shainwiere with the group for protection. Journey Back to Andarra While on the journey to Deilannis, Wirr develops a romantic interest in Dezia Shainweire, for which Aelric Shainweire is angry. Wirr finds himself falling for Dezia, but knows that they could never have a real relationship because she is not of high enough birth. In Deilannis, the Gifted members of the group are shackled to avoid using the Gift, which might attract unwanted attention. The shackle makes Wirr unusually sick, so Taeris decides he will not wear a shackle and Wirr assures the group he will not use the Gift. After being startled by an apparent attack on Dezia in the city, Wirr does use the Gift. This attracts the attention of Orkoth, who attacks Davian and kills Nihim. Upon escaping Deilannis, Wirr blames himself for the losses of Davian and Nihim and feels an immense amount of guilt. Aelric comforts him and explains that a mistake he made in his youth resulted in his father's death. Aelric also tells Wirr that he knows of his true identity and dissaproves of his and Dezia's relationship because he knows it cannot go anywhere. He asks Wirr to spare Dezia any future heartbreak by staying away from her. Back in the Ilin Illan Once back in Ilin Illan, Wirr (now going by the name Torin) is lovingly welcomed back by his family. He is both surprised and delighted to see that his father's attitude towards him and the Gifted has drastically changed. However, Torin's uncle King Andras has lately become more and more erratic and angry with the Gifted. While at a ball honoring Torin's return, King Andras exposes Torin as being one of the Gifted to the entire court. Torin participates in the defense of Ilin Illan against the Blind, primarily by healing wounded soldiers. During the defense, his father Elocien is gravely wounded and begs Torin not to try and heal him, even if he later begs to be saved. Elocien tells Torin that he wants Torin to change the tenets so the Gifted can fight against the blind. Righ before he passes away, Elocien's countenance changes and he begs Torin to save him. Torin remembers his father's plea and does not heal him. It is later revealed that Elocien had changed so much mostly as a result of the Augur Errin's control over him for the past several years. It is unclear how much of Elocien's affection for Torin and tolerant attitude towards the blind was a result of Errin's control. Torin still does not know that Elocien was being controlled by Errin. Torin and Davian later change the tenets together, Davian using his Essence and repeating the words Torin speaks to him. Together they defend Ilin Illan until Caeden arrives and decimates the Blind forces. After the battle, Torin stays in Ilin Illan to fulfill his duties as the new Northwarden and rebuild. Category:Characters Category:Royal Category:Gifted Category:Main Characters Category:Administration Category:Andarra